Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Local area networks (LANs) can be configured with network overlays, which are logical topologies between different endpoints in the LAN. A logical topology refers to the arrangement of devices in a network and how they communicate across the physical connections. Many network overlays rely on data plane flooding and gleaning of data plane events to learn the mapping between a host address and an overlay endpoint address. A virtual extensible local area network (VXLAN) is an example of such an overlay. A VXLAN is an encapsulation protocol for running an overlay network on existing Layer 3 infrastructure. VXLANs can provide scalability so that millions of isolated Layer 2 VXLAN networks can coexist on a common Layer 3 infrastructure. VXLANs typically include tunnel endpoints (TEPs) in virtual switches. However, VXLANs also may include tunnel endpoints in physical switches. Flooding and gleaning data plane events can use significant network resources and may provide opportunities for malicious software to disrupt the normal operations of the network. Other protocols may also be implemented in a VXLAN to learn the mapping between hosts and tunnel endpoints, but they may not be interoperable with flooding. Thus, the ability to scale networks using network overlays, while maintaining security against malicious software attacks, and without unnecessarily consuming network resources, can present significant challenges for network operators and component manufacturers alike.